The Queen and The King
by Kaze Seiza
Summary: Setiap calon generasi penerus kerajaan diharuskan untuk mengikuti sebuah sekolah khusus. Bagaimana nasib Sakura satu sekolahan sama para pangeran kerajaan lain itu?/"Hah?aku harus menyamar sebagai cowok!"/"Apa-apaan kau! Mesum!"/"HUWAAAA!"/Mind to R&R?/-EDITED-/
1. Chapter 1

**The Queen and The King**

**.**

**Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: Typo(s),gaje,OOC,rada-rada Sakura centric,dll**

**Summary:**

**Setiap calon generasi penerus kerajaan diharuskan untuk mengikuti sebuah sekolah khusus.**

**Bagaimana nasib Sakura satu sekolahan sama para pangeran kerajaan lain itu?/"Hah?aku harus menyamar sebagai cowok?!"/"Apa-apaan kau?! Mesum!"/"HUWAAAA!"/Mind to R&R?/**

**…**

**_..Happy Reading.._**

Chapter 1

"Otousaaaannn!"

Ckckck..pagi yang indah ini sudah terkontaminasi 'lagi' oleh teriakan sang putri tunggal Kerajaan Haruno.

Siapa lagi kalau bukan Sakura Haruno?

Si cantik yang manjanya minta ampun..

Apalagi kalau sama Otousannya..

Biasanya sih,kalo pagi-pagi udah teriak Otousan-Otousan kaya begini..

Pasti dia baru saja menemukan tas merek Chanel keluaran terbaru atau barang-barang kelas atas semacam itu.

Tapi yang kali ini berbeda..

Ini semua berawal dari sebuah peraturan wajib tiap-tiap kerajaan didunia.

Yang mana setiap calon generasi penerus kerajaan diharuskan untuk mengikuti sebuah sekolah khusus sebelum naik tahta.

Masalahnya disini..

Kerajaan Haruno cuma punya seorang putri.

Sedangkan kemarin si putri ini baru saja berulang tahun yang ke-18 tahun..

Dan berarti dia harus segera naik tahta!

Padahal biasanya yang naik tahtakan seorang pangeran..Tapi karena nggak ada,jadi terpaksa si putri inilah yang harus naik. Saudara laki-laki aja nggak punya..

Karena harus naik tahta,berarti dia juga harus ikut sekolah khusus itu dan dalam artian lainnya..

Dia harus sesekolah bareng sama para pangeran kerajaan lain itu!

Gimana coba nasibnya satu sekolahan sama para pangeran kerajaan lain itu?

.

**- The Queen and The King -**

**.**

_Huft.._sambil menghela nafas,Sakurapun mulai beranjak pergi dari ranjang kingsizenya.

Dan mulai mengamati kamarnya.

Kamar luas bernuansa pink itu masih dalam keadaan rapi dan bersih seperti biasanya,wangi floral yang khaspun masih tercium oleh hidungnya.

Rasanya tidak rela jika ia harus pergi meninggalkan kamar ini dua hari lagi..

Apa lagi jika ia harus meninggalkan kamarnya ini gara-gara ikut sekolah khusus itu..

Khh..rasa jengkelnya kembali memuncak!

Apa-apaan keputusan Otousannya itu!

Membiarkan anak gadis kesayangannya ini sekolah di sekolah yang notabene isinya cowok semua! Mana nggak ada kerajaan lain yang cuma punya putri doang lagi!

Ada sih,Kerajaan Hyuga cuma punya seorang putri..

Tapi sepupunya bisa ngegantiin!

Sedangkan aku?!

Khh..SHANAROO!

Mungkin lebih baik,aku mandi saja sekarang..

_#Untuk info yang lebih jelas ,dicerita ini kalau kerajaan cuma punya seorang putri aja dan nggak punya saudara laki-laki._

_Si putri inilah yang harus naik tahta,karena tahta kerajaan hanya diperbolehkan untuk keturunan asli.. Meskipun si putri ini udah nikah sama pangeran kerajaan lain,tetep aja yang jadi raja di kerajaan si putri tetep si putrinya._

.

**- The Queen and The King -**

**.**

_Zraashh.._

Air segar langsung membasahi wajah dan tubuh Sakura.

'Hmm,rasanya jauh lebih baik sekarang..' batin Sakura.

Tok..tok..tok..

"Nona Sakura?Apakah anda sedang berada didalam?"

"Ya.." sahut Sakura sambil mengecilkan debit air yang keluar dari showernya.

"Yang mulia memanggil anda."

"Ya,nanti aku akan segera kesana.."

Kh,entah apalagi yang akan Otousan bicarakan..

Pasti ada hubungannya dengan sekolah khusus itu.

.

**- The Queen and The King -**

**.**

"Hah? Aku harus nyamar jadi cowok?!" teriak Sakura dengan wajah tak percaya.

Yang bener aja cantik-cantik begini nyamar jadi cowok?

"Ya Sakura,ini juga untuk kebaikanmu sendiri..Kau tidak maukan,kalau mereka menyadari bahwa kau adalah perempuan satu-satunya disana?"ucap Otousannya dengan sangat pede.

"Hehe,kurasa itu tak perlu Otousan..Sasori-kun kan sudah tau aku?" elak Sakura,dan lagi si pangeran Kerajaan Akasuna itu memang sudah tau dirinya..Sedari kecil malah,mengigat hubungan baik antara Kerajaan Haruno dan Kerajaan Akasuna itu.

"Hanya Sasori kan?"

Sakurapun hanya sweat drop ditempat setelah mendengar ucapan Otousannya itu.

Memang sih yang tau cuma Sasori,habis..tiap pertemuan antar kerajaan hanya Otousannya saja yang mewakili Kerajaan Haruno.

Okasaannya? sudah meninggal sedari ia lahir..

Dirinya? Oh,jangan ditanya..

Shopping tentunya! Eh,kadang-kadang nyalon sama nge-spa juga deng..

Kalau pesta antar kerajaan?

Juga hanya Otousannya yang datang,soalnya dia malas datang kesana..

Habis ada Karin,adiknya Sasori yang teramat amat sangat menyebalkan.

Ya,Sakura dan Karin selalu saja bermusuhan.

Dia cuma pernah sekali datang ke sana,itupun hanya sampai 30 menit.

Kenapa?

Karena dia bertengkar dengan Karin,akhirnya diapun minggat dari pesta itu.

Kenapa kerajaan lainnya pada nggak tau kalau Kerajaan Haruno cuma punya seorang putri?

Itu karena setiap acara antar kerajaan Sakura nggak pernah muncul dan rasa nggak enak hatinya para raja kerajaan lain itu ketika hendak bertanya mengenai sang pewaris tahta.

Dikarenakan sang ratu meninggal pada saat akan melahirkan sang pewaris tahta.

"Ehm,jadi bagaimana dengan tawaran Otousanmu ini Sakura?" tanya Otousannya sambil bertopang dagu.

"Eh? y-ya sudahlah,terserah Otousan.." kata Sakura dengan pasrah.

Habis mau gimana lagi coba? Masa mau kabur?

"Oke! Persiapannya sudah Otousanmu ini siapkan! Tinggal kau pilih!" kata Otousan Sakura dengan semangat yang membara.

'Kh..Otousan macam apa ini? Bahagia diatas penderitaan anaknya sendiri..' batin Sakura.

.

**- The Queen and The King -**

**.**

Dan inilah penampilan baru Sakura Haruno!

Rambut pink pendeknya ia kuncir ponytail,sedangkan baju girlynya telah tergantikan oleh baju-baju santai dan casualnya para kaum pejantan.

Kalau sekarang sih,ia sedang menggunakan T-shirt putih polos,jaket kulit berwarna hitam dan celana jeans.

Entah kenapa..Yang terlihat sangat keren jika dipakai oleh Sakura.

Tak lupa,ia juga sudah memakai alat untuk mengepres badannya agar terlihat tegap dan bidang.

Cara berjalan,cara berbicara dan semua kebiasaan para kaum adam itupun sudah dipelajari oleh Sakura dengan susah payah dalam sehari ini.

Fiuh,semua persiapannya sudah selesai..

Baju-bajunyapun sudah selesai dikemasi.

Kalau nama samaran sih,sepertinya itu tidak perlu..Nanti malah ribet pada saat kenaikan tahta,kan nanti namanya disebutin satu persatu..Mau pakai nama samaran,nanti pasti ketahuan..

Jadi sekarang ia hanya perlu mempersiapkan mentalnya untuk besok.

'Kami-sama..tolong berkatilah aku disana..' batin Sakura.

**…**

**A/N :** Selesai juga satu chapter yang pendek ini.. Hope you like it!

Jangan lupa review yaa! Review kalian semangatku!

**Iklan Chapter 2:**

** "Maaf,apakah anda pangeran Haruno?"**

**"Kenapa kau berdiri didepan pintu bodoh?"**

**"SIAPA KA-" belum selesai Sakura melontarkan pertanyaannya,ia sudah dikejutkan dengan pemandangan yang sudah terpampang jelas di depan matanya!**

_Here,_

_Watashi wa kaze_


	2. Chapter 2

**The Queen and The King**

**.**

**Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: Typo(s),gaje,OOC,rada-rada Sakura centric,dll**

**Summary:**

**Setiap calon generasi penerus kerajaan diharuskan untuk mengikuti sebuah sekolah khusus.**

**Bagaimana nasib Sakura satu sekolahan sama para pangeran kerajaan lain itu?/"Hah?aku harus menyamar sebagai cowok?!"/"Apa-apaan kau?! Mesum!"/"HUWAAAA!"/Mind to R&R?/**

_**..Happy Reading..**_

.

**- The Queen and The King -**

**.**

**Chapter 2**

_._

_Cklek.._

Sakura membuka pintu mobil Mini Coopernya,dan menapakkan kakinya didepan pintu gerbang sekolah khusus para pewaris tahta kerajaan itu.

Sinar rembulanpun segera menyinari wajah cantiknya.

Gedung sekolah berwarna putih itu termasuk gedung yang megah dan besar,ditambah lagi berjejer-jejer prajurit khusus untuk keamanan.

Ya wajarlah,mengingat fungsi dari gedung tersebut.

Untuk proses belajar mengajar para pewaris tahta kerajaan.

"Maaf,apakah anda pangeran Haruno?" tanya salah seorang dari para prajurit itu.

"Ah,ya saya sendiri..ada apa?" balas Sakura dengan suara yang dibuat-buat seperti suara laki-laki.

"Anda sudah ditunggu sejak tadi di lobby gedung utama,untuk barang-barang anda..Akan segera kami antarkan ke kamar anda pangeran." kata sang prajurit sambil membungkuk hormat.

"Ha'i terima kasih.."

Setelah mengatakan hal itu,Sakurapun menggaguk kecil dan segera melangkahkan kakinya melewati gerbang gedung sekolah barunya itu.

.

**- The Queen and The King -**

**.**

Ternyata,mudah sekali menemukan lobby gedung utama yang dimaksud itu.

Belum sampai 10 menit,Sakura sudah berada didalam lobby gedung utama itu.

Lobby gedung utama ini berarsitekturkan klasik ala Romawi,ditambah jendela-jendela kaca yang besar nan elegan.

Tapi suasananya sepi..sepertinya dia terlambat.

Dan jangan salahkan dia jika dia terlambat,salahkan saja Otousannya yang nangis-nangis nggak jelas tadi.

"Sakura Haruno?" tanya seorang perempuan berambut pirang bermodel twintails yang sedang berada dihadapan Sakura.

"Iya,saya sendiri..Maaf telah membuat anda menunggu Nyonya.."

"Bukan masalah,ini kunci kamarmu..dan besok pagi kalian harus berkumpul di ruang makan..dan jangan terlambat lagi.." kata sang Nyonya seraya memberikan kunci kamar Sakura.

"Maaf? Kalian?" tanya Sakura dengan terheran-heran,perasaan dia sendirian deh.

"Iya,kau dan pangeran Sabaku.."

"Pangeran Sabaku?"

"Hnn,terima kasih Nyonya Tsunade.." ucap seseorang dibelakangnya dengan nada datar.

Lalu pemuda bertato 'Ai' tersebut langsung mengambil kunci kamarnya dan pergi..

"Enn,maaf Nyonya.. kamarku dimana ya?"

"Bagian sayap kanan gedung utama,lantai 3.." jawab Tsunade sembari menunjuk ke arah yang disebutkannya.

"Terima kasih.." kata Sakura sambil membungkukkan badan ala gentleman,yang segera dibalas dengan senyuman penuh arti dari Tsunade.

'Ternyata pangeran-pangeran angkatan ini banyak yang tampan..Hohohohhoo' batin Tsunade puas.

.

**- The Queen and The King -**

**.**

Sakura melewati lantai demi lantai dengan tatapan terpesona,bagaimana tidak?

Matanya selalu dimanjakan dengan lukisan-lukisan ternama..

Seperti lukisannya Van Gogh,Leonardo da Vinci dan Sai? Entahlah dia belum pernah mendengar nama Sai sebelumnya.

Tapi lukisannya sangat hebat!

Perpaduan warnanya sangat kontras dan lukisannya sangat menakjubkan!

Sayangnya,tidak ada satupun lukisan Sai yang melukiskan tentang manusia.

Semuanya tentang tumbuhan,hewan,pemandangan alam,benda mati dan masih banyak lagi..Tapi tak ada satupun yang ada manusianya.

"Baguskah?" tanya seseorang dibelakang Sakura,Sakurapun sontak kaget dan langsung menengok ke arah belakang.

Ternyata yang bertanya barusan adalah seorang pemuda berambut hitam dan berkulit putih pucat,yah yang..termasuk dalam kategori sangat tampan mungkin?

"Enn,ya! Sangat bagus!"

Jawaban Sakurapun langsung membuat secercah senyum palsu di wajah tampan pemuda itu muncul.

"Terima kasih.." ucap pemuda itu sambil memamerkan senyumannya yang terlihat sangat palsu itu.

"Eh?"

"Aku Shimura Sai.."

"WHOAA! Jadi kau yang melukis lukisan-lukisan itu?" teriak Sakura sambil menunjuk kearah lukisan-lukisan Sai yang baru saja ia lihat.

Namun yang menjadi jawaban hanyalah sebuah senyuman palsu.

"Kau hebat,lukisanmu sangat mengagumkan!"

"Terima kasih,enn..nama anda?"

"Sakura Haruno." ucap Sakura seraya membungkukkan badannya.

"Tidak usah seformal itu.."

Kalimat Saipun hanya dibalas dengan cengiran Sakura.

"Sai? kamarmu dimana?"

"Lantai 3,nomor 154.." Lalu Sakurapun segera mengecek nomor kamarnya yang telah terpahat dikunci kamarnya.

"Aku juga lantai 3,nomornya..152."

"Mau kuantar?" tawar Sai sambil tetap memamerkan senyuman palsunya.

"Tidak..tidak usah,dan lagi sepertinya aku akan berkeliling sebentar.." tolak Sakura sambil melambai-lambaikan tangan kanannya.

"Baiklah,sampai bertemu besok pagi..Sakura."

"Iya,daaahh.." ucap Sakura sebelum ia pergi melangkahkan kakinya ke lantai 3,untuk infonya..Sakura dan Sai bertemu di lantai 2.

'Sampai bertemu besok pagi..nona Sakura.' batin Sai setelah Sakura pergi.

.

**- The Queen and The King -**

**.**

Ditengah jalan,Sakurapun bertemu dengan si pemuda bertato 'Ai' yang disebut Nyonya Tsunade sebagai pangeran Sabaku tadi.

'Rambut merah darahnya persis seperti rambutnya Sasori-kun.' batin Sakura,sambil memperhatikan gerak-gerik si pangeran Sabaku itu.

Si pangeran Sabaku itu sedang mondar-mandir nggak jelas di seluruh lorong lantai 3.

Jalannya sih santai,tapi terlihat jelas kalau si pangeran Sabaku ini sedang kebingungan.

Merasa diperhatikan oleh Sakura,si pangeran Sabaku inipun langsung menatap tajam kearah Sakura.

Sakura? Sakurapun langsung mengalihkan pandangannya,yang tadinya tertuju kepada si pangeran Sabaku itu..Menjadi ke arah sepatu Converse hitamnya.

Setelah merasa intensitas tatapan tajam itu berkurang,Sakurapun mulai beranjak pergi dari tempatnya berdiri.

1 langkah..

2 langkah..

3 langkah..

Tiba-tiba terdengar sebuah suara seseorang yang sedang berdeham kecil.

Karena merasa kurang yakin dengan pendengarannya,Sakurapun melanjutkan langkahnya yang menuju ke arah kamarnya.

Karena tadi sekilas ia melihat kamar bernomorkan 152.

4 langkah..

5 langkah..

Suara dehaman tadi kembali terdengar,sekarang dengan suara yang lebih besar daripada yang tadi.

Namun ia masih merasa tidak yakin,jadi ia kembali melanjutkan langkahnya.

6 langkah..

7 langkah..

Terdengar lagi sebuah suara,tapi yang kali ini bukanlah sebuah suara dehaman lagi.

Tetapi sebuah suara berat seorang pemuda.

"Maaf?" ya,suara itu mengatakan kata 'maaf' tadi.

Karena sekarang Sakura sudah merasa yakin telah mendengar sesuatu,ia mulai menolehkan kepalanya ke arah si pangeran Sabaku yang berada sekitar 7-8 langkah dibelakangnya.

Benar saja,ternyata suara-suara itu berasal dari si pangeran Sabaku.

Karena mereka saling memandang sekarang..

Dan Sakurapun langsung terpesona oleh mata berwarna jade milik sang pangeran itu.

'Jade yang indah..' batin Sakura,karena tadi dia belum sempat melihat mata berwarna jade yang menawan itu.

Sebenarnyasih bukannya belum sempat,tapi tidak adanya keberanian untuk menatap mata jade itu.

"Apakah kau mendengarku tadi?" tanya sang pangeran Sabaku itu.

Pertanyaan itupun sontak membuat Sakura tersadar dari jerat sihir mata berwarna jade yang menawan itu.

"Aah..iya aku mendengarmu,maaf aku tidak yakin jika kau yang memanggilku tadi.."

"Apa kau tau dimana letak kamar bernomor 143?" tanya sang pangeran Sabaku dengan terus terang.

Jujur,menurutnya memanggil pemuda berambut pink dihadapannya ini saja sudah membuang-buang waktu istirahatnya.

Mana harus diulangi 3 kali pula.

"Sepertinya dilantai 2,kurasa deretan kamar disana berawalan angka 14 semua.." jawab Sakura,namun pandangan matanya masih terkunci ke arah mata jade sang pangeran Sabaku itu.

"Terima kasih.." ucap sang pangeran Sabaku itu sebelum ia menuruni tangga ke arah lantai 2.

'Kami-sama,kenapa dia tampan sekali..' batin Sakura,tanpa sadar wajahnyapun memerah ketika memikirkan sang pangeran Sabaku bertatokan 'Ai' itu.

'AAAaa..tato 'Ai' semakin menambah ketampanannya!' teriak pikirannya dengan histeris.

Sakurapun segera menuju ke arah kamarnya lagi,sembari berusaha mengenyahkan pikirannya tentang sang pangeran Sabaku itu.

.

**- The Queen and The King -**

**.**

Aaa..ini dia kamar bernomor 152! Kamar Sakura selama sekolah di sekolah khusus ini!

Di pintunya sudah tertera namanya, 'Sakura Haruno'.

_Ckreekk.._

Kamar luas bertemakan klasik ini didominasi oleh warna coklat dan kuning gading,membuatnya terlihat elegan.

Juga terdapat dua buah jendela besar yang berdesain sama seperti yang ada di lobby gedung utama.

Dibagian kanannya terdapat sebuah kamar mandi berukuran besar,ada bathup,shower,Jacuzzi,wastafel otomatis..

Benar-benar kamar mandi superior.

Ada dua kingsize bed bertirai panjang yang indah,dua lemari pakaian berwarna coklat,dua lemari buku,dua meja belajar dan..

'Eh,tunggu..kenapa semuanya berjumlah dua? Bukankah ini kamar untukku sendiri?' batin Sakura heran,sepertinya ada yang aneh disini.

"Kenapa kau berdiri di depan pintu bodoh?!"

'Bentar-bentar..siapa yang ngomong tadi? BODOH?! Siapa yang bodoh?!'

Amarah Sakurapun mulai memuncak,enak aja bilang bodoh-bodoh kaya gitu! Tetapi belum sempat ia menengok ke belakang,orang yang mengatainya 'bodoh' itu malah mendorongnya masuk ke dalam dan menutup pintunya.

_BLAMM.._

"SIAPA KA—" belum selesai Sakura melontarkan pertanyaannya,ia sudah dikejutkan dengan pemandangan yang sudah terpampang jelas di depan kedua matanya!

Orang yang baru saja mengatainya 'bodoh' itu sedang membuka bajunya!

...

**A/N :**

Selesai juga chapter ini..

Thanks ya! buat yang udah nge-review sama yang udah ngedukung fic ini!

Jangan lupa review yaa! Review kalian semangatku!

#Romancenya belom kerasa ya? Akan kuusahakan di chapter depan ^^

_Here,_

_Watashi wa kaze_


	3. Chapter 3

**The Queen and The King**

**.**

**Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: Typo(s),gaje,OOC,rada-rada Sakura centric,dll**

...

_**..Happy Reading..**_

**Preview scene**

_BLAMM.._

_"SIAPA KA—" belum selesai Sakura melontarkan pertanyaannya,ia sudah dikejutkan dengan pemandangan yang sudah terpampang jelas di depan kedua matanya!_

_Orang yang baru saja mengatainya 'bodoh' itu sedang membuka bajunya!_

**Chapter 3**

"Apa-apaan kau?! Mesum!" teriak Sakura dengan wajah yang memerah,sembari menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

Gini-gini meskipun lagi nyamar jadi cowok dia masih cewek normal juga kan?

Sedangkan yang diteriaki malah hanya memandang Sakura sambil menaikkan salah satu alisnya.

"Kau ini aneh un,memangnya aku dilarang ganti baju dikamarku sendiri?"

"Ini kamarku hoi!"

"Ini kamarku juga bodoh.."

"SIAPA YANG BOD—khumm.." kalimat Sakura terpotong lagi,tapi yang kali ini karena bekapan tangan sang pemuda berambut pirang dihadapannya.

"Cerewet,lihat saja sendiri!" bentak sang pemuda berambut pirang itu sambil menggeret Sakura menuju ke arah pintu kamarnya.

Ya,pintu yang ada namanya pemiliknya itu.

.

**- The Queen and The King -**

**.**

"Kau lihat sendirikan? Nama pemilik kamar ini? Sakura Haruno DAN Deidara Yamanaka!" kata Deidara sambil memberikan penekanan pada kata 'dan'.

Lalu ia segera melepaskan bekapan tangannya dari Sakura.

"Umm,huek tanganmu bau!" keluh Sakura sambil mengusap-usap mulutnya dengan punggung tangannya.

"Sud—EH? Cepat cuci mulutmu dan berkumur sekarang! CEPAAATT!" ucap Deidara dengan histeris.

Lalu ia segera menggeret Sakura ke wastafel di toliletnya dan mengambilkan segelas air.

Sedangkan Sakura..

Dia hanya terbengong-bengong ditempatnya sekarang.

'Kenapa aku harus berkumur?' batin Sakura.

"CEPAATT! Tadi aku memegang bubuk mesiu!"

Setelah mendengar teriakan Deidara,Sakurapun langsung berkumur sebanyak-banyaknya.

.

**- The Queen and The King -**

**.**

"Kau gila! bisa-bisanya kau membekapku dengan tangan bermesiumu itu!"

"Sudahlah,maafkan aku..aku lupa"

"Khh..kau ini!"

"Sakura,kau ini mau kubekap lagi atau apa?Aku belum cuci tangan lho~"

"HUWAAA!"

Dan terjadilah adegan kejar-kejaran antara Sakura dan Deidara.

.

**- The Queen and The King -**

**.**

"Hosh..hosh..,Dei cuci tanganmu! sekarang!" bentak Sakura dengan nafas yang memburu.

"Iya..iya.."

Lalu Deidarapun langsung menuju ke toilet dan mencuci tangannya.

"Fiuh..jadinya berantakankan?" ucap Sakura sambil menghela nafas.

Mengingat apa yang sudah mereka berdua lakukan tadi.

Ya,kejar-kejaran tadi.

Entah sudah berapa kali mereka memutari kamar ini,lompat-lompatan diranjang,tarik-tarikan sprei,lempar-lemparan bantal guling,dan hal-hal konyol lainnya.

'Benar-benar seperti anak kecil..' batin Sakura sambil tersenyum manis.

"Hii,senyum-senyum sendiri..Pasti otak mesummu sedang bekerja ya?" kata Deidara sambil memperlihatkan cengirannya.

_BLETAK!_

"Ouch..Sakit un!" rintih Deidara sambil memegangi kepalanya yang baru saja dipukul oleh Sakura.

"Diam kau Dei! Lebih baik sekarang kau panggil pelayan dan pilih ranjangmu!"

"Ya..ya cerewet,aku pilih ranjang yang kiri." ucap Deidara sebelum dia melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kamarnya.

Untung saja bagian kata yang 'cerewet' itu tidak terdengar oleh Sakura.

Kalau terdengar tadi,adegan kejar-kejaran itupun akan terulang kembali.

.

**- The Queen and The King -**

**.**

_Srek..srek.._

Umm..sepertinya bentuk gulingnya jadi agak aneh,tapi rasanya jadi lebih hangat.

Eh?

Kenapa aku merasakan hembusan nafas?

Tunggu,sepertinya ini bukan guling..Keras kok.

Sakurapun memeluk 'guling'nya lebih erat lagi.

'Ini punggung?' batin Sakura,setelah ia meraba 'guling'nya.

Ja-jangan bilang kalau yang kupeluk ini Dei?

Ti-tidak mungkinkan?

Memang sih,dari tadi dia belum kembali setelah dia memanggil pelayan untuk membereskan kamar.

Bahkan setelah si pelayan yang dipanggilnya itu selesai membereskan kamar,dia bahkan belum kembali juga.

Tapi masa dia tidur diranjangku?

Sakurapun segera membuka matanya,dan benar saja..

Yang ia anggap guling itu ternyata adalah Deidara!

"KYAA!"

"Stt..jangan berisik,tidur saja,aku lelah.." ucap Deidara sembari mempererat pelukannya.

"Dei.."

"Besok aja debatnya.."

'Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang?' batin Sakura cemas.

...

**A/N :**

Ghee?

Pendek amat ni chapter?

Tapi sudahlah,simpan saja adegan yang lain ^^

Maaf ya,romancenya nggak banyak disini..Mana disini Cuma DeiSaku lagi -_-"

Makasih banyak ya buat yang udah dukung fic gaje ini \(^^)/

Mind to give me a Review?

_Here,_

_Watashi wa kaze_


	4. Chapter 4

**The Queen and The King**

**.**

**Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: Typo(s),gaje,OOC,rada-rada Sakura centric,dll**

…

_**..Happy Reading..**_

**Preview scene**

_Srek..srek.._

_Umm..sepertinya bentuk gulingnya jadi agak aneh,tapi rasanya jadi lebih hangat._

_Eh?_

_Kenapa aku merasakan hembusan nafas?_

_Tunggu,sepertinya ini bukan guling..Keras kok._

_Sakurapun memeluk 'guling'nya lebih erat lagi._

'_Ini punggung?' batin Sakura,setelah ia meraba 'guling'nya._

_Ja-jangan bilang kalau yang kupeluk ini Dei?_

_Ti-tidak mungkinkan?_

_Memang sih,dari tadi dia belum kembali setelah dia memanggil pelayan untuk membereskan kamar._

_Bahkan setelah si pelayan yang dipanggilnya itu selesai membereskan kamar,dia bahkan belum kembali juga._

_Tapi masa dia tidur diranjangku?_

_Sakurapun segera membuka matanya,dan benar saja.._

_Yang ia anggap guling itu ternyata adalah Deidara!_

"_KYAA!"_

"_Stt..jangan berisik,tidur saja,aku lelah.." ucap Deidara sembari mempererat pelukannya._

"_Dei.."_

"_Besok aja debatnya.."_

'_Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang?" batin Sakura cemas._

.

**- The Queen and The King -**

**.**

**Chapter 4**

"Si cerewet lucu juga.." kata Deidara setelah keluar dari kamarnya. Lalu ia segera mencari seorang pelayan,ya perintah dari Sakura tadi.

"Deida-ra?"

Mendengar ada seseorang yang sedang memanggilnya,Deidarapun segera mengalihkan pandangannya kepada orang yang memanggilnya itu.

"Aa..Sasori?"

"Hmm,senang berjumpa denganmu disini.." ucap Sasori sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Ya,bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Baik,sangat baik setelah penyerangan Kerajaan Yamanaka kemarin.." kata Sasori sembari melebarkan senyumannya.

"Baguslah,kerajaan Akasuna hebat juga..masih bisa berdiri meskipun sudah dihujani oleh bom terbaru buatanku." kata Deidara dengan nada sinis.

"Kau anggap apa reputasi kerajaan pasukan perang Akasuna,huh?" ucap Sasori dengan nada yang tak kalah sinisnya.

"Sudahlah aku tak punya waktu untuk meladenimu,bertarungnya dimedan perang saja.." kata Deidara sebelum ia menyudahi percakapan antar musuh bebuyutan ini.

"Kau lihat saja,nanti.." bisik Sasori setelah Deidara melewatinya.

.

**- The Queen and The King -**

**.**

"Tugasku selesai.." kata Deidara sembari merenggangkan leher dan tangannya.

Setelah selesai memanggil pelayan awalnya sih dia mau langsung tidur,tapi karena bertemu dengan Sasori tadi..

Mendadak dia jadi ingin mencari sebuah inspirasi untuk membuat bom baru.

Dan jadilah sekarang ia sedang berada di laboratorium kimia,dan jangan heran kalau di gedung ini terdapat sebuah laboratorium kimia!

Namanya juga sekolah khusus untuk para pewaris tahta kerajaan,apapun tersedia disini.

Perpustakaan berisikan buku-buku terlengkap,laboratorium tanaman herbal terbesar,dan fasilitas-fasilitas menakjubkan yang lain..

"Jam 12 malam?!" Deidarapun langsung memelototkan matanya ketika ia melihat jam dinding laboratorium yang sudah memperlihatkan pukul 12.00 malam.

'Yang bener aja? Perasaan baru sejam deh?' batin Deidara.

Deidarapun langsung segera menuju kekamarnya,soalnya besok dia harus bangun jam 6 pagi untuk berkumpul di ruang makan!

Gila aja telat?! Kalimat terlambat tidak pernah mencoreng daftar absen Deidara di manapun dan kapanpun!

.

**- The Queen and The King -**

**.**

_Ckreekk.._

Ngg..gelap? Ya sudahlah,kalau tidak salah ranjangku yang kirikan?

Deidarapun mulai menuju ke ranjangnya yang berada di bagian kiri,di tengah kegelapan yang memenuhi kamarnya ini.

Hnn,yang ini..

Setelah ia berhasil menemukan ranjangnya,Deidarapun mulai mencoba untuk tertidur.

Tapi setelah 30 menit,dirinya masih belum bisa tertidur. Berbagai posisi sudah dicobanya,mulai dari posisi menyamping ke kanan,menyamping ke kiri,posisi lurus,posisi terbalik dan berbagai macam posisi tidur lainnya.

Namun tidak ada satupun yang mempan,kalau beginisih cuma ada satu cara yang bisa membuatnya tertidur..

Memeluk seseorang.

Ya,sebenarnya ini sudah menjadi kebiasaanya sejak dulu. Yang sebenarnya sudah sangat jarang kambuh.

Dulu sewaktu dia kecil,Deidara selalu memeluk ibunya sebelum tidur.

Lama kelamaan hal itupun menjadi sebuah kebiasaan baginya,namun setelah ibunya sakit parah dan dilarang untuk bertemu dengannya lagi..

Kebiasaan itupun sudah menjadi semakin memudar.

Dia selalu bisa tertidur dengan nyenyak bahkan tanpa memeluk ibunya atau guling sekalipun..

Tapi hari ini kebiasaan lamanya kambuh,dan dari tadi dia sudah memeluk guling kok..

Jadi satu-satunya solusi sekarang adalah dia harus memeluk seseorang. Dan yang menjadi mangsa utamanya adalah si cerewet teman sekamar barunya ini!

Deidarapun segera pindah dari ranjangnya menuju ke ranjang milik Sakura.

"Aku bukan homo.." bisik Deidara setelah ia memeluk Sakura.

Kemudian,Deidarapun mulai tertidur..

.

**- The Queen and The King -**

**.**

_Srek..srek.._

Hngg..si cerewet bangun ya?

"KYAA!"

"Stt..jangan berisik,tidur saja,aku lelah.." ucap Deidara sembari mempererat pelukannya.

"Dei.."

"Besok aja debatnya.."

'Aku benar-benar malas untuk berdebat sekarang cerewet..' batin Deidara.

"Ngg,Dei tapi nggak enak kaya begini tau.." protes Sakura dengan suara yang pelan.

"Itukan deritamu,bukan deritaku.."

Tiba-tiba Sakura malah mencubit punggungnya.

"Aaww..jangan cubit-cubit cerewet!" rintih Deidara.

"Jangan panggil aku cerewet lagi!"

"Iya,iya..unn Sakura?"

"Hn.."

"Ini kapan bisa tidurnya?"

"Ngga bakal,sampe kamu pindah dari ranjangku dan melepaskan pelukanmu!"

"Terserahlah.."

Setelah mendengar jawaban Deidara itu,Sakurapun langsung memutar kedua bola matanya dengan malas.

"Hssh,Dei ada yang mau kutanyakan.."

"Apa?"

"Ano,perasaan tadi di pintu kamar cuma ada namaku sendiri deh..Kok tiba-tiba ada namamu?"

"Aku barusan pindah kamar,trus dipindahinnya ke kamarmu.."

"Kok pindah kamar? Inikan belom mulai sekolahnya.."

"Ternyata selain cerewet,kau ini kepo juga.."

Punggung Deidarapun dicubit lagi oleh Sakura.

"Aaww! Jangan main kasar dong!"

"Tinggal jawab aja napa?"

"Temen sekamarku itu terlalu mengangguku,terlalu berisik.. Jadi aku minta pindah." jawab Deidara.

"Aku masih ada dua pertanyaan lagi.."

"Hey..aku bener-bener mau tidur tau!"

"Udah,dua lagi terus aku ngga bakal ganggu-ganggu lagi.." bujuk Sakura.

"Ya udah apa? Cepet!"

"Uhm,dari tadi kemana?"

"Ke laboratorium kimia,buat bom baru.."

"Ekh?! Udah cuci tangan belom?!"

"Udah,tenang aja.."

"Gimana mau tenang! Tadi aja-ekkh.."

Belum selesai Sakura berbicara,Deidara sudah memeluknya lebih erat lagi.

"Jangan berisik,atau mau kupeluk lebih erat lagi un?"

"Uhn,se-sak ta-u.."

"Makanya jangan berisik.."

Lalu Deidarapun segera melonggarkan pelukannya.

"Fiuh,oke pertanyaan terakhir..Kenapa kau tidur diranjangku?!"

"Karena aku tidak bisa tidur,sudah ya..Pertanyaanmu sudah kujawab semua dan jangan ganggu-ganggu tidurku lagi."

"Ehn,tapi jawabanmu.."

"Diam dan tepati janjimu!"

Sakurapun menjadi diam tak berkutik di tempatnya.

.

**- The Queen and The King -**

**.**

'Ngg..ini sudah pagi ya?' batin Sakura.

Lalu ia segera merenggangkan tangannya,kebiasaannya pada saat bangun tidur.

Tanpa disangka-sangka pada saat dia merenggangkan tangannya,terdengar suara rintihan seseorang disebelahnya.

"Aaw! Kau ini memang hobi melakukan tindak kekerasan pada orang lain ya?!" rintih Deidara.

"Eeh? Kenapa kau disini?!"

"Kau lupa? Kitakan tidur bareng semalem?"

"Haa?"

"Ternyata selain cerewet dan kepo kau pelupa juga ya?"

_BLETAK!_

"Aaw! Dasar tukang pukul!"

_BLETAK!_

"Ghh,iya-iya.." ucap Deidara sembari mengelus-elus kepalanya yang baru saja dipukul oleh Sakura.

"Udah,ini yang mau mandi duluan siapa? Kau duluan ya?" tanya Sakura sambil merapikan kunciran rambutnya.

"Apaan? Baru bangun tidur langsung nyuruh-nyuruh orang? Ogah,kau duluan saja!"

"Nggak,kamu duluan aja.." ucap Sakura sembari mengepalkan tangannya,bersiap untuk memukul kepala Deidara lagi.

"Eeh? Iya-iya.." Deidara yang melihat gelagat itupun langsung menyerah,lalu iapun segera menuju ke kamar mandi.

"Baguslah.." kata Sakura sambil tersenyum lega,sebenernya bukan karena males mandi sih.

Tapi ntar kalo Sakura mandi duluan,kemungkinan besarnya nggak aman..

Kalo dia ambil baju..Ntar umm baju dalemnya kelihatan lagi,trus kalo tiba-tiba Deidara masuk ke kamar mandi gimana?

Jadi intinya lebih aman mandi belakangan,menurut Sakura.

Lalu Sakurapun segera melanjutkan tidurnya lagi.

_Ckreekk.._

"Udah nih,sekarang giliranmu.." kata Deidara sambil mengeringkan rambutnya,setelah dia selesai mandi.

"Ngg,i-..KYYAAA?!"

"Apaan sih? Teriak-teriak pagi-pagi.."

"Ke-kenapa kau pake handuk doang BEGO?!"

"Ooh ini? Soalnya tadi aku lupa ambil baju..Kenapa?" jawab Deidara dengan santainya,sedangkan Sakura..

Dia sudah menutupi wajahnya yang memerah dengan bantalnya.

"Pake baju sana! Cepeeettt!"

"Kenapa sih? Kau ini benar-benar aneh.."

"CEPEETTT!"

Deidara yang diteriaki seperti itu malah tertawa terpingkal-pingkal di tempatnya.

"Dei..nggak usah ketawa! Pake baju sanaaa!"

"Aku hanya berfikir,kau ini kelainan ya? Jangan-jangan selama ini kau nggak pernah mandi bareng temen cowokmu ya~?"

"I-idih ngapain.." Sakura yang ditanyai hal seperti itupun hanya bergidik ngeri ditempatnya.

Mandi bareng temen cowok? Ngebayangin aja ngak pernah..sudi.

"Haa benerkan? Trus aku mulai curiga sekarang,jangan-jangan kau itu homoan.."

"Nggak! Sudah cukup pikiran ngacomu itu berkelana! Cepet Pake bajuu!"

"Fiuh untunglah,soalnya akukan ganteng~"

"PAKE BAJU!"

"Iya..iya,cerewet."

.

**- The Queen and The King -**

**.**

Setelah perjuangan Sakura untuk membuat Deidara memakai bajunya,Sakurapun segera mandi.

Untungnya aja Deidara langsung keluar kamar tadi,jadi ngambil bajunya leluasa.

Setelah selesai mandi,mata Sakurapun langsung terbelalak kaget!

Karena sekarang sudah jam 6 pagi!

Dan sepertinya dia bakalan terlambat lagi!

…

**A/N:**

**Segini kependekan ngga?**

**Maaf jika chap ini mengecewakan.**

**Hope you like it ^^**

**Terima kasih banyak atas semua yang udah baca,ngefollow dan ngefav fic ini :D**

**Mind to give me a review?**

_Here,_

_Watashi wa kaze_


	5. Chapter 5

**The Queen and The King**

**.**

**Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: Typo(s),gaje,OOC,rada-rada Sakura centric,dll**

…

_**..Happy Reading..**_

**Preview scene**

_Setelah perjuangan Sakura untuk membuat Deidara memakai bajunya,Sakurapun segera mandi._

_Untungnya aja Deidara langsung keluar kamar tadi,jadi ngambil bajunya leluasa._

_Setelah selesai mandi,mata Sakura langsung terbelalak kaget!_

_Karena sekarang sudah jam 6 pagi!_

_Dan sepertinya dia bakalan terlambat lagi!_

.

**- The Queen and The King -**

**.**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Sakura pov

"Maaf aku terlambat.." kataku sambil mengatur nafasku yang terengah-engah, aku baru saja lari-lari turun dari lantai 3 muter-muter di lobby bawah dan ternyata ruang makannya itu ada dilantai 3! Dan aku baru tau bahwa ruang makannya itu dilantai 3 waktu aku nanya sama salah satu pelayan yang lagi keliling-keliling ngebersihin di lobby bawah, sumpah..

RASANYA ITU CAPEK BANGET! Aku harus naik ke lantai 3 lagi, kh.. Ini mah namanya sama aja kaya buang-buang tenaga dan waktu!

Dan setelah sampe di ruang makannya, semua orang di situ pada ngeliatin aku semua. Aku jadi pusat perhatian di sana, gara-gara telat sendirian.

Sumpah rasanya nggak enak banget jadi sumber perhatian kaya gitu, ada perasaan eneg campur gugup yang ngebuat kamu pengen di telen hidup-hidup pada saat itu juga!

Semuanya pada duduk rapi berjejer-jejer di meja makan yang di tata memanjang, bertaplakkan kain kualitas t.o.p, candle-candle mewah dan duduk di kursi-kursi berukuran besar yang di pahat dengan masing-masing symbol dan nama kerajaan para pangeran tersebut.

Dan sepertinya mereka semua udah siap-siap mengambil makanan mereka pada saat aku dateng, dan jika aku jadi mereka..

Aku pasti akan menganggap orang itu benar-benar sangat menyebalkan, karena menggangu acara makan pagiku.

Apalagi ini nggangunya waktu mau baru mulai makan, kalau aku aja nggak suka.. Apalagi mereka?!

Oh God, sepertinya aku harus bersiap-siap untuk di bully setelah kejadian ini..

"Pangeran Haruno rupanya? Anda terlambat lagi?" tanya Nyonya Tsunade dengan nada dingin dan wajah acuh tak acuh kepadaku.

"Maafkan atas keterlambatan saya Nyonya.." jawabku sambil membungkukkan badanku, yaa.. sopan santun.

"Kau tau Pangeran Haruno? Di acara formal seperti makan bersama dengan keluarga kerajaan, anda akan mendapatkan hukuman yang berat atas keterlambatan.." jelas Nyonya Tsunade sambil memberikan tatapan mengancam kepadaku.

"Mohon maafkan saya Nyonya, saya akan berjanji tidak akan mengulangi hal seperti ini lagi." ucapku dengan nada menyesal.

Sekilas sepertinya aku melihat si Deidara menahan tawanya disana, kh.. Menyebalkan!

"Aku rasa ka-" ucapan Nyonya Tsunade tiba-tiba terpotong, entahlah, aku tak tahu penyebabnya.

"Pangeran Sabaku, rupanya kau juga terlambat lagi?" lanjutnya.

Aku masih terdiam beberapa detik setelah mendengar ucapannya, otakku lagi memproses sesuatu. Kayaknya kejadian kaya gini pernah kejadian deh?

Lalu tak lama kemudian, muncullah pemuda bertatokan 'Ai' dari belakangku. Ah, sama seperti kemarin saat aku terlambat masuk, si Pangeran Sabaku ini juga terlambat kan? Seingatku sih.

"Hnn, maafkan aku Nyonya Tsunade." ucapnya datar.

"Ya-ya, dan kurasa kalian berdua cocok untuk mendapatkan hukuman.." Lalu Nyonya Tsunade segera mengangkat gelasnya yang berisikan teh, dan mengetuknya dengan sendok yang terdapat pada piringnya yang masih kosong.

Tuk.. Tuk.. Tukk..

"Perhatian semuanya, bolehkah aku minta saran tentang hukuman apa yang pantas untuk kedua orang yang terlambat ini?" ucapnya sambil tersenyum licik.

Ooh, kurasa Nyonya Tsunade cocok untuk mendapatkan peran sebagai ibu tirinya Cinderella sekarang..

"Tidak diperbolehkan untuk makan di piring?" usul salah satu pangeran yang sedang duduk di meja panjang itu, entahlah aku tak mengenalnya. Tapi dia dari kerajaan Inuzuka? Oh, sungguh ide yang konyol. Kalau nggak makan pake piring makan pake apa?! Dilantai? Sungguh ide yang tidak etis.

"Tidak.." tolak Nyonya Tsunade.

'Fiuh baguslah pikirannya sama denganku..' batinku lega.

"Tidak boleh makan?" usul pangeran lain, dan dia adalah.. Deidara!

Sungguh kejam dirinya. Nggak makan? Dia mau membuatku mati, heh?! Awas kau!

'Akan kupukuli dia habis-habisan nanti!' rutukku dalam hati.

"Tidak.." tolak Nyonya Tsunade lagi.

'Baguslah, kutarik ucapanku yang bilang Nyonya Tsunade cocok jadi ibu tirinya Cinderella tadi." batinku sumringah.

"Makan setelah kita semua selesai makan?" sekarang usul.. Sasori-kun?!

Yah, tapi usulnya lebih mendingan lah.. Dari pada usulnya si Deidara bodoh itu! Aku akan benar-benar membuatnya bonyok nanti!

"Hem, masih bisa diterima. Ada ide lain?" tanya Nyonya Tsunade lagi. Tapi setelah itu keadaannya menjadi hening, mungkin tidak ada yang mau repot-repot menunda acara makannya kali?

"Ya sudah, hukuman kalian makan setelah semuanya selesai makan." tegas Nyonya Tsunade, lalu ia segera meminum tehnya.

.

**- The Queen and The King -**

**.**

Normal pov

Entah kenapa sepertinya waktu berjalan lambat sekaallllliiii..

Mungkin sudah 30-40 menit Sakura berdiri di depan pintu ruang makan seperti patung pajangan dengan si Pangeran Sabaku, tak bergerak. Diam kaku. Menahan lapar.

'Para pangeran-pangeran itu belum selesai makan juga?! Mereka itu pangeran atau putri siih?!' rutuk Sakura dalam hati.

Dan keadaannya sangat berbanding terbalik dengan si Pangeran Sabaku bermata Jade yang menawan itu, si Pangeran Sabaku itu terlihat santai dan tidak menunjukkan ekspresi tersiksa sama sekali.

'Aku nggak percaya dia nggak laper..' batin Sakura keheranan, sambil memperhatikan wajah tampan itu dengan lebih seksama lagi, mencari-cari ekspresi menahan lapar disitu.

Merasa diperhatikan.. si Pangeran Sabaku itu pun menatap balik Sakura dengan pandangan kosong, dan sekarang Sakura merasa bahwa si Pangeran Sabaku itu seperti zombie.

'Tidak ada ekspresi lain selain itu kah?' tanya Sakura dalam hati.

"Kenapa?" tanya si Pangeran Sabaku, masih dengan nada datar.

"Nggak pa-pa, aku cuma heran." jawab Sakura, jujur.

"Heran?" tanyanya lagi, masih dengan ekspresi dan nada yang sama seperti tadi.

"Ya, abis.. Kamu nggak laper ya?" ucap Sakura, sambil menatap mata Jade itu lurus-lurus. Sakura sempat melihat perubahan ekspresi di wajah tampan itu, tapi hanya sebentar. Lalu ekspresinya langsung berubah seperti ekspresi awalnya lagi.

"Ngg, kenapa nanya?" tanya si Pangeran Sabaku itu, dingin.

"Nggak, kayaknya kamu nggak laper aja gitu.." jawab Sakura, lalu Sakura pun segera mengalihkan pandangannya dari si Pangeran Sabaku. Kayaknya dia mulai kehilangan keberanian untuk menatap mata Jade itu lagi deh. Rasa keberaniannya menguap lagi..

"Laper tau." ucapnya pelan.

"Uhuk..uhuk.." tiba-tiba Sakura keselek sendiri setelah mendengar pengakuan si Pangeran Sabaku itu.

"Apa?" tanyanya dingin.

"Ng-nggak kok.." jawab Sakura sambil menahan tawanya, entah kenapa setelah mendengar pengakuan si Pangeran Sabaku yang dingin ini.. Rasanya dia ingin tertawa, sumpah! Cara ngomongnya itu lhoo.. Lucu banget.

"Jangan tertawa." Perintahnya.

"Iya.." ucap Sakura sambil mengendalikan tawanya, yang masih belum mau reda-reda juga.

"Diam." Perintahnya lagi.

"I-iya.. Mwuahahahahaha.." Bukannya menahan tawanya lagi, Sakura malah melepaskan tawanya yang ia pendam-pendam.

Yang mengakibatkan ia menjadi pusat perhatian lagi, dan disuguhi tatapan dingin dari si Pangeran Sabaku itu.

"Maaf, maafkan aku semuanya.." ucap Sakura sambil membungkuk-bungkukkan badannya.

Lalu, semua orang pun segera kembali ke aktivitasnya masing-masing.

"Sungguh maafkan aku Pangeran Sabaku, aku tak bermaksud.." sesal Sakura, dia memang tidak bermaksud untuk mempermalukan si Pangeran Sabaku ini kok.

Tak ada respon.

"Pangeran Sabaku.."

Tak ada respon lagi.

"Pangeran Sabaku kumohon maafkan aku.."

Tak ada repon sama sekali.

"Pangeran Sa-"

"Ya, dan berhenti menggangkuku lagi." ucapnya sinis.

"Baiklah.." sanggup Sakura, sambil tersenyum.

Tiba-tiba, Sasori berdiri dari kursinya.

"Aku sudah selesai, terima kasih.." ucapnya sambil tersenyum, lalu dia membungkuk ke arah Nyonya Tsunade. Setelah nyonya Tsunade mengangguk, ia pun segera menuju ke arah pintu ruang makan.

"Maafkan aku Sakura, sampai bertemu nanti.." ucapnya ketika ia melewati Sakura. Lalu Sakura pun segera menengok ke arah Sasori dan tersenyum.

_Krrrruuuuukkk… _

Entahlah, itu bunyi perutnya siapa. Tapi Sakura benar-benar malu karena semua orang sedang menatapnya dengan pandangan aneh sekarang.

"Hei! Bu-bukan aku k-kok!" protes Sakura, habis.. Kenapa pada ngeliatin dia semua? Emangnya yang laper dia doang, si Pangeran Sabaku ini juga kok.

Sekarang gantian si Pangeran Sabaku yang mesem-mesem nggak jelas ala nahan tawa gitu..

"Ja-jangan tertawa!" ucap Sakura sambil gelagapan karena sangking malunya, wajahnya pun sudah memerah sekarang.

Lalu, semua orang pun segera kembali ke aktivitasnya masing-masing lagi.

"Apa?" tanya si Pangeran Sabaku itu.

"Jangan menertawakanku.."

Tak ada respon.

"Jangan tertawa.. Pokoknya jangan tertawa!" suruh Sakura, sekarang dia benar-benar malu.

"Hei aku tidak ter-"

"Jangan menertawakanku, aku benci itu!" desis Sakura.

Tak ada respon.

"Aku benci ditertawakan.." kata Sakura sambil terisak-isak menahan tangis, entah kenapa.. rasanya air matanya sudah memenuhi matanya.

Lalu air mata itu pun terjatuh satu per satu.

"Maafkan aku." ucap sang Pangeran Sabaku itu singkat, tetapi terdapat sebersit rasa bersalah dari ucapannya itu.

"Hiks.. hiks.." isak Sakura.

"Hei.."

"Sudahlah, tutupi saja aku dengan punggungmu.. Tutupi aku." suruh Sakura. Lalu sang Pangeran Sabaku itupun langsung melakukan hal itu, ia menutupi Sakura dengan punggungnya.

Menit demi menit terlewati, hingga para pangeran itu sudah selesai makan semua. Tinggal Nyonya Tsunade sekarang.

"Kurasa aku akan pergi dulu, aku ada urusan. Kalian makan saja, dan.. Jangan terlambat lagi. Kelas di lanjutkan nanti jam 8 di lobby.." ucap Tsunade, lalu Tsunade pun segera pergi meninggalkan ruang makan itu.

"Kau sudah baikan?" tanya sang Pangeran Sabaku sambil menengok ke arah Sakura, daritadi Sakura terdiam tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun.

"Su-sudah, terima kasih.." ucap Sakura, sekarang dia sudah tidak menangis lagi.

"Hnn, sekarang ayo makan.." ajak sang Pangeran Sabaku, lalu sang Pangeran Sabaku pun menggandeng tangan Sakura. Erat, menuntunnya ke arah meja makan.

Dan entah kebetulan atau tidak, ternyata kursi mereka bersebelahan. Sakura pun tersenyum kepada sang Pangeran Sabaku, ketika mereka duduk di kursi mereka. Dan tanpa disangka-sangka, si Pangeran Sabaku ini membalas seyuman Sakura. Meskipun hanya dengan senyuman tipis..

Sakura yang melihat senyuman sang Pangeran Sabakupun ikut tersenyum, dia menyesali perkataannya tadi. Bilang si Pangeran Sabaku itu kaya zombie? Tuh bisa tersenyum kan? Sakura tersenyum geli mengingatnya, bisa-bisanya dia nyamain Pangeran Sabaku sama zombie..

"Kenapa?" tanya si Pangeran Sabaku heran.

"Nggak, geli aja.." jawab Sakura sambil tersenyum.

"Geli kenapa?" tanya si Pangeran Sabaku lagi, masih keheranan.

"Tadi aku nyamain kamu sama zombie.." jawab Sakura jujur, sambil membentuk tanda v.

Tak ada jawaban.

"Hei.."

Tak ada jawaban lagi.

"Jangan marah doong.." bujuk Sakura.

"Nggak marah kok." jawab si Pangeran Sabaku tanpa ekspresi.

"Trus kenapa diem?"

"Nggak nyangka aja disamain sama zombie."

"Sorriii deeh.."

"Nggak pa-pa kok."

"Trus kenapa jawabnya dingin gini?"

"Aku emang begini."

"Masa?"

"He-en, udah aku mau makan." jawab si Pangeran Sabaku, lalu dia pun segera mengambil makanannya.

"Ya, aku juga makan dulu ya.."

"Ya."

Lalu mereka berdua pun, Sakura dan si Pangeran Sabaku ini. Makan dalam diam.

"Tapi, sebenarnya tadi itu suara perutnya siapa?" tanya Sakura, tiba-tiba.

Tak ada jawaban.

"Pangeran Sabaku, jawab aku."

Tak ada jawaban.

"Janji deh nggak bakal ketawa." ucap Sakura.

"Bunyi perutku." kata si Pangeran Sabaku singkat.

"Yang bener?" tanya Sakura.

"Ya."

Sakurapun langsung tersedak sendiri dan tersenyum penuh arti.

"Apa?" tanya sang Pangeran Sabaku, yang menyadari senyuman penuh arti Sakura.

"Segitu lapernya ya tadi?" goda Sakura, iseng.

Tak ada respon

"Hey, doyan amat diem-dieman kaya gini.."

Tak ada respon lagi.

"Pangeran Sabaku.."

"Hnn." Jawabnya singkat.

"Hnn, itu apaan?"

"Ya."

"Ya udah, makan lagi aja yuk.." ajak Sakura.

"Ya." Lalu sang Pangeran Sabaku dan Sakura pun segera melanjutkan acara sarapan pagi mereka lagi.

.

**- The Queen and The King -**

**.**

Tadi setelah Sakura dan si Pangeran Sabaku selesai makan, si Pangeran Sabaku langsung pergi nggak tau kemana. Ninggalin Sakura di ruang makan sendirian, soalnya si Pangeran Sabaku ini yang selesai duluan. Jadilah sekarang Sakura berkeliling nggak jelas di halaman belakang, tadi sekilas Sakura ngeliat ada taman soalnya. Kelihatan dari lobby tadi, daripada nungguin sampe jam 8 nanti.

Dan inilah yang Sakura lakukan sekarang, jalan santai mengelilingi taman belakang. Di taman belakang ini, bagus juga kok. Tapi berhubung ini bukan musim semi, bunganya nggak pada mekar semua. Cuma ada beberapa bunga musim gugur yang mekar di sini, soalnya inikan lagi musim gugur.

Tapi baguslah, anginnya nggak terlalu kencang hari ini. Sinar mataharinya juga hangat, ada beberapa burung gereja yang sedang mengelilingi kolam yang airnya nggak dalem di sebelah kiri taman. Dan setelah di lihat-lihat lagi, ternyata ada ikan koi di kolam itu, dan ikannya bagus banget. Ada bercak oranye, dan hitam di situ.

"Sakura?" panggil seseorang di belakang Sakura. Lalu Sakura pun langsung menengok dan tersenyum ramah setelah melihat orang yang baru saja memanggil namanya itu.

"Sasori?" tanya Sakura sambil tersenyum manis.

"Ya, maaf ya. Tadi nggak bisa ngebantuin kamu waktu telat tadi." sesal Sasori sambil menatap Sakura dengan pandangan bersalah.

"Nggak pa-pa kok." ucap Sakura, masih dengan tersenyum.

"Boleh kutemani?" tanya Sasori pada Sakura.

"Tentu.."

"Sudah lama tidak bertemu ya, Sakura. Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Aku baik, kamu?"

".. Sedikit lebih baik mungkin." jawab Sasori, sambil menatap mata emerald Sakura dengan intens.

"Hei, pasti yang penyerangan kemarin ya? Sudahlah, oh iya, kamarmu di mana Sasori?" tanya Sakura sambil menggengam tangan Sasori dengan ringan, lalu mereka pun mengelilingi taman itu dengan santai. Entahlah, mungkin Sakura tidak menyadari ekspresi wajah Sasori yang melembut sekarang.

"Kamarku di 143, lantai 2, kamarmu?"

"Aku lantai 3, nomor 152. Sebentar, kurasa aku ingat sesuatu.." ucap Sakura sambil berpikir sebentar.

"Kau sekamar dengan si Pangeran Sabaku itu ya?" tanya Sakura, antusias.

"Gaara? Kurasa iya, kenapa?" jawab Sasori sambil tersenyum lembut dan mempererat genggaman tangan Sakura.

"Eh? Namanya Gaara?"

"Iya, kau tak tau namanya?"

"Kau lupa aku nggak pernah ikut acara kerajaan?" gerutu Sakura, sambil berpura-pura cemberut.

"Iya-iya, gara-gara Karin kan?" tebak Sasori.

Sakura pun langsung nyengir dan langsung membuat tanda v. Sasori pun langsung mengacak lembut rambut Sakura dengan tangannya yang tidak digenggam oleh Sakura sambil tersenyum.

"Hei, Sasori kebiasaan.." gerutu Sakura, pura-pura sebal.

"Hei, mana suffix untukku?" tagih Sasori, dia heran juga sih, biasanya Sakura kan manggil dia Sasori-kun. Entah kemana embel-embel –kun itu menghilang.

"Hei, aku itu C-O-W-O-K, ntar aneh kalo aku manggil Sasori pake –kun segala.." elak Sakura sambil nyengir.

"Hehe, aku lupa.." ucap Sasori lembut, dia pikir ada apaan sampe suffix itu di hilangkan. Ternyata karena Sakura lagi nyamar jadi cowok..

"Omong-omong ini idenya siapa?" tanya Sasori lagi, sambil memegang kunciran rambutnya Sakura.

"Biasa, Tousan.." jawab Sakura sambil menggembungkan pipinya. Lalu Sasori pun segera mencubit pipi Sakura dengan gemas.

"Eit, Sasorii..!" Sakura tak mau kalah, lalu ia pun segera mencubit pipi Sasori juga. Dan jadilah mereka saling cubit-cubitan sekarang.

Lalu tiba-tiba Sasori malah mencium pipi Sakura, Sakura pun langsung kaget di tempatnya.

Dan ternyata, ada seseorang yang melihat kejadian itu!

"Sa-Sasori? K-kau homo?!" teriak seseorang yang tak jauh dari mereka, wajahnya terlihat benar-benar shok di sana!

Sekarang wajah Sakura pun memucat, sedangkan si Sasori.. Dia juga shok melihat si saksi mata itu!

* * *

**A/N:**

Pertama-tama, kaze ucapkan maaf yang sebesar-besarnya karena updatenya.. Lama.

Omong-omong kaze minta saarraann dari para pembaca sekaliaan..

Kaze mau nanya, sebenernya ni cerita itu gimana? Over gajekah? atau apapun pendapat kalian tentang ni cerita.

Aku minta pendapat kalian ya~ ^^v

Dan terima kasih yang sebesar-besarnya juga pada orang-orang yang udah pada fav, follow, dan bagi yang udah sempet-sempetin kasi review.

Terima kasih juga sama para pembaca-pembaca fic ini.

Dan.. Sampai jumpa di chapter-chapter selanjutnya ^^

**Pojok bales review:**

Mr.x : Terima kasih \(^^)/

naoe bia : Terima kasih ,

Uchiha Sakura : Hohoho, Dei ini memang menggemaskan.. #cubitinpipiDei

Guest12345 : Thanks lho~

Uchiha Sakura : Sainya, kayaknya ntar-ntaran aja deh. Kita simpan rahasianya *_*

Sori ya, reviewnya baru dibales dichap 5, hehehe~

Here,

Watashi wa kaze.


End file.
